


What's a Ghoul?

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, just maybe - Freeform, maybe he gets a little crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the matter, never seen a Ghoul before?" </p>
<p>Her defensive stance loosened when Gob spoke to her, realizing he had no intention to harm her.</p>
<p>"N-no I haven't.  What's a Ghoul?" She asked, studying all of his features.  Her eyes roaming from his face to his chest to across the lengths of his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Ghoul?

A new face in Moriarty's Saloon? Now that's something Gob's grown quite accustomed to, but why did this girl stand out from all the others? She had a look about her. Fear? Curiosity? Determination? Gob didn't know what it was, but she certainly was different. 

She slowly approached the counter, examining the entire saloon with a look of wonder, like she's never seen a bar before. When her gaze met Gob's she jumped back slightly, obviously startled by him. The look on her face, for some reason, caused a sharp pang to go though Gob's chest. He grumbled to himself, annoyed at her reaction and continued wiping the bar with a rag.

"What's the matter, never seen a Ghoul before?" 

Her defensive stance loosened when Gob spoke to her, realizing he had no intention to harm her.

"N-no I haven't. What's a Ghoul?" She asked, studying all of his features. Her eyes roaming from his face to his chest to across the lengths of his arms.

Gob stopped cleaning and looked up at the newcomer.

"You gotta be kidding me kid. Have you been living under a rock your whole life or somethin?"

"Actually, yes... You see, I'm from Vault 101." She slowly approached the counter and took a seat on a stool next to the radio.

"Oh."

Gob felt slightly bad for being rude earlier. She didn't mean to offend him, she was just innocent. Gob was saddened by the thought of her innocence being torn to shreds by the horrors of the wasteland.

"You didn't answer my question."  
The Vault Dweller teased. 

Gob raised what was left of his eyebrow.

"What's a Ghoul?"   
She tilted her head to the side slightly.

"I'm a Ghoul. When you're exposed to a lot of radiation for a long time, things start to change."  
Gob reached under the counter, grabbed a beer, and handed it to a man that was sitting at the other end of the bar. 

"So that means there's more people like you?" Her eyes never leaving Gobs figure. The Vault Dweller no longer showed any sign of fear, only curiosity and excitement.

Gob walked back over to her, and felt a smile tug at his lips when she called Ghouls 'people'. 

"There is a place down in DC called Underworld. It's a whole city of Ghouls." 

Her eyes lit up like a nuclear explosion and her smile grew ear to ear. Why does this chick like Ghouls so much? 

"Really!? Wow. Are all Ghouls as nice as you?" She rested her elbow on the bar and delicately cradled her chin with the palm of her hand. 

Gob chuckled lightly. He might've blushed if he still had skin on his cheeks.

"No, I'm afraid not pal. Most Ghouls aren't fans of smoothskins." He said, leaning his shoulder against the wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Smoothskins?" She tilted her head to the side once again.

"It's what we Ghouls call you humans. You know, because your skin is smooth and intact."

"You act as if Ghouls are not human." Her eyebrows squished together, as if she was unsure.

This caused Gob to chuckle once again and shake his head.

"God, I wish all smoothskins were like you." He smiled at the Vault Dweller. "What's your name?"

"(Y/N). What's yours?" she said with a smile.

"Gob."

"Well Gob, it was a pleasure speaking with you, but I need to meet up with Sheriff Simms to discuss the Bomb." She stood up from the stool. "Hopefully I'll see you soon." She gave a small wave before exiting the Saloon. Gob stared at the door with the smile still on his face. 

He didn't know how he knew it, but that girl sure is different.


End file.
